


Jared's Birthday Surprise

by Goodgoth3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Kidnapping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgoth3/pseuds/Goodgoth3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Misha have a surprise in store for Jared that they are sure he's going to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the actors, nor is any of the actions depicted in this fic real. This is a fan made story based on the imaginations of a single, horny, and perverted writer.   
> Also, this is my first fic, so I'm sorry if there's anything you do not like or you believe it should've been different. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to open this fic. I apologize in advance for what you are about to read.

 

“Hey, Jared! Put this on, I've got a surprise!” Jensen said, throwing a long piece of fabric at his fellow actor. Jared managed to catch the black fabric right before it hit him in the face.

“If this is for a surprise party, it's won't be very surprising if I know about it,” Jared replied, setting the fabric down, refusing to fall for such an easy trick. Who even threw them anymore?

“It's not, now come on!” Misha said, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet. Misha looked like a child in a candy store that was told he could have whatever he wanted.

Jared looked between Jensen and Misha, narrowing his eyes to see if they were trying to prank him. Finally, Jared decided that it couldn't be that bad if Misha was involved, the guy was practically a saint. “I don't really feel like having a party right now,” Jared mumbled before Jensen walked over and closed the laptop Jared had been using.

“You don't have a choice in the matter. Let's go. Put it on,” Jensen said as he took the portable computer away from the birthday boy. Jared sighed, deciding to just do what they said and put the soft fabric over his eyes, blocking out most of his sight besides a small sliver at the bottom. Jensen and Misha each grabbed an arm and led him out of the house and into a vehicle before taking him who knows where.

After a long period of just driving (2 hours, Jared had later learned), one of them had gotten a text. Though neither of them spoke, Jared had a feeling they were waiting for that message, because a few moments later they had arrived at their destination. Getting out of the vehicle, with one of them helping him, Jared was led inside of a building. Pausing just inside of the doorway, all of them removed their shoes. The two conspirators led Jared around, down some stairs, guiding him some more, up some stairs, twisting around curves, down some more stairs, and then, finally, arriving at their destination. Once inside, Misha closed the door while Jensen removed Jared's blindfold.

Jared blinked some to get used to the brightness of the room before noticing they were in a room that was filled with a lot of sexual torture devises, several cabinets, a bookshelf (probably full of porn magazines and erotic), and a huge king sized bed. Upon closer inspection, Jared noticed a body laying on the bed, a sheet covering it to hide who it was. After walking slowly towards the bed, Jared reached out and yanked the clothe away from the bed, letting the material to fall to the ground in shock. Laying there, hands strapped to the headboard with silk, hair slightly ruffled as if he was just waking up from a nap, a red ball gag in his mouth, knees separated by a spreader bar, and naked as the day he was born, was Richard Speight, Jr. Misha sat on the edge of the bed, Jensen crawled over Richard to lay beside him, playing with the golden blonde hair slightly while watching Jared.

Misha looked up to Jared's face, a seductive glint to his eye as he ran his hand over Richard's bound form a causing a shiver to run down Richard's spine. “Do you need some help, Jared? I can show you how it's done? Or would you rather I,” here Misha licked his lips, biting them before continuing, “helped you turn Dick here into a moaning, sweating wreck?” Richard whimpered quietly, his hands jerking slightly against the shackles when Misha's fingers pinched a nipple softly.

Jared opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again when, instead of letting the nipple go, Misha started to play with it, rolling and pinching it, causing it to peak and a small whimper to escape through the gag. Jared just nodded, removing his belt from his pants and just holding it in his hands. Jared lifted one of his hands and ran his fingertips over Richard's stomach softly, feeling the soft skin twitch as the fingers glide over Richard's abdomen slowly.

Jared refused to take his eyes off of the tied up actor while he tried to asking what was on his mind. “Did he.... is he.... Can I really?” he finally asked while looking at Misha, then at Jensen, knowing they would understand his question. Richard squirmed underneath the ministrations being done to him. Misha nodded, knowing exactly what the birthday boy wanted. Jared bit his lip, thinking about what he wanted done exactly. “And I can do anything?”

Misha's smirk widened. “As long as it's not too damaging or painful. He's agreed to let us do whatever you wanted. As long as you wanted,” Misha added that last part while looking down at Richard, who nodded his consent. Richard started to blush as Jared continued to stare at him, not looking away and barely blinking. Jared was shocked by this. He was allowed to play with Richard, who he had been dreaming about fucking for a long time, and he had no limitations as to what he could do besides nothing dangerous or too painful? Jared pinched himself, to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Upon realizing that he was indeed awake, Jared latched his mouth onto Richard's neck licking, sucking, and even biting on it to mark it as much as he could, enjoying this as much as he could before he had to wait for another chance like this.

Misha leaned over Jared and attached his mouth to Jensen's, tongues dancing around each other. Jared switched to the other side of Richard's neck to continue his marking. Richard couldn't stop moving his legs and yanking on the ties holding his wrists hostage, especially since Misha had not stopped playing with his nipple and Jared's teasing fingers had slipped to petting the soft hairs above his stiffening member. “Unnfff,” Richard grunted through the gag as Jensen ran his fingers along the bound man's inner thigh. Jensen rubbed a little longer before lightly scratching at the skin, not enough to hurt, but enough to tickle slightly. Richard's leg banged into Jared's side, causing him to bump into Misha, who was forced into Jensen.

All three men stopped what they were doing and sat up, catching their breaths as they looked down at Richard, who looked as if he could barely stop himself from cumming. Richard's face was flushed a bright pink all the way down to his chest, his nipples were hard as pebbles, his breathing was hard, his legs were twitching, and, the sight that made all three staring men groan, Richard's seven inch dick was hard and already leaking precum.

“So, what do you want to do, big guy?” Jensen asked with a smirk that almost rivaled Misha's. Jared looked over at Jensen, looking him over, noticing his flush. When Jensen licked his lips, Jared had an idea of what he wanted. Pointing down towards Richard's excited member, Jared motioned for Jensen to start giving Richard head.

Jensen placed the whole member inside of his mouth, immediately moving up and down, giving Richard no warning or time to adjust to the change. Richard's legs jerked up again before Jensen grabbed the bar spreading Richard's legs and held it against the bed, Jensen's other hand holding Richard's hips down as well, causing Richard to moan and whine in frustration and lust.

Jared stood up, pulling Misha up as well, before kissing Misha roughly and trying to strip the shorter man as fast as he could. Misha complied and started to strip Jared as well. By the time Misha and Jared were completely naked, Richard couldn't control his voice at all and was moaning and groaning. Jared nudged Jensen out of the way before motioning him towards Misha. Misha grabbed Jensen and pulled him up, kissing him on the lips and stripping him so Jensen was just as naked as the rest of them. And while Jensen and Misha were doing that, Jared sucked on three of his fingers, soaking them. When the fingers were dripping with saliva, Jared ran them from underneath Richard's balls, between the ass cheeks, and around the little hole there, before placing one of the fingers inside and wiggling it.

Richard groaned in discomfort, trying to relax to make the experience more enjoyable. Jared groaned at how tight the hole was, squeezing his finger before relaxing a bit. Even relaxed, the passage was tight. Richard moved his hips some to get more comfortable before gasping loudly. Apparently, Jared's pointer finger was long enough to touch Richard's prostate. Jared slipped another finger in and started abusing the gland. Richard couldn't stop moaning, groaning, gasping, or any other sound that came from his mouth. Richard was pulling at his wrists, his legs wouldn't stay still, his chest was expanding and deflating quickly from his trying to get more oxygen, and his back was slowly arching higher and higher. By the time Jared had gotten his third finger inside, Richard was sure he'd be begging if it wasn't for the gag in his mouth, his body shivering with pleasure.

Deeming the hole as loose enough, Jared removed the fingers, much to the dismay of the other three. Richard for obvious reasons, whimpering at the empty feeling it left; Misha and Jensen because they enjoyed watching the usually in control Richard lose that control completely, rubbing each others erections slowly.

Jared stood up, pulling Misha into another kiss. After a couple of minutes, when both of them were out of breath, Jared whispered huskily into Misha's ear. “I want you to suck him off while fingering Jensen.” Misha groaned before going to the cabinet and pulling a bottle of lube out of a drawer. Jensen and Jared crawled onto the bed before Jared pulled Jensen into a kiss. When Misha made it back to the bed, he had already lubed up his fingers so he just surprised Jensen by inserting one inside slowly. Misha place the bottle on the bed next to Richard before grabbing the bar spreading Richard's legs and pushed it up and over Misha and letting the bar go so Richard's legs would rest on Misha's back. Misha mouthed at the head of Richard's erection.

Jared guided Jensen's mouth towards his cock before leaning over and taking Misha's into his own mouth. Misha glanced down at Jared to watch him suck for a bit before shoving all of Richard down his throat, shoving two more fingers into Jensen and sliding two lubed fingers into Richard. Jensen groaned through his mouthful, causing a chain reaction from himself, to Jared, to Misha, and finally to Richard. Richard was so close to the edge, that when Misha barely brushed over the prostrate gland inside of him, Richard was cumming.

By the time Richard had calmed down enough, Jared had already taken Misha's spot and Jensen was laying down next to Richard with Misha between Jensen's legs, Jared kissing Misha. Richard shifted some, catching Jared's attention. Jared pulled away from Misha and nudged him towards Jensen. Misha smirked and lifted Jensen's legs onto his shoulders, entering slowly so as not to hurt Jensen. Jensen groaned, loving the burn as Misha's dick entered his ass. As soon as Jensen was used to it, Misha started to fuck him slowly.

Richard moaned as he watched them go at it, for a second forgetting Jared between his legs. Jared enjoyed the look of the flushed man underneath him watching with rapt attention on his other two lovers. But Jared wanted that attention to shift towards him for a minute. Jared grabbed the spreader bar on Richard and unstrapped it and set it on the floor beside the bed, getting Richard to focus on what Jared was doing, curiosity pure in Richard's eyes.

Jared smiled slightly before pulling Richard's legs around his waist, lining up his penis to the hole before pushing in. Both Jared and Richard groaned. As soon as Jared had his whole dick inside of Richard, he paused to both get Richard adjusted and so he could stop himself from cumming because, wow, was Richard tight. Taking a breath, Jared placed his hands on Richard's hips and moved slowly. Jared pulled out slowly, Richard's breath hitching slightly, and Jared pushing back in. This went on for a few minutes.

Jensen moaning loudly caused a dramatic changed from the slow pace to one that was fast and hard. Misha started to pound into Jensen, Jared copying the motion. Jensen's hands searched for something to hold on to, his fingers brushing against Richard's side. Jensen looked over and removed the gag from Richard and downing Richard's hard on all the way down, sucking on it and making Richard louder than he already was. Richard pulled on his wrists harder when Jensen started moaning around his hardened member. Jared reached up and slowly untied Richard's wrists, which immediately went in separate directions: one on Jensen's head, pushing him down slightly before running through the soft strands, the other grabbing at the sheets around his own head.

Jared and Misha both grunted at the sight, both members getting impossibly harder at the sight. Richard came first, shooting into Jensen's mouth and tightening his hole even more. Jensen was next, pulling on his length with his hand before spilling himself onto the sheets below. Misha filled up Jensen's ass almost as soon as Jensen had finished. Jared lasted the longest, finishing himself off inside of Richard's tight canal. Misha pulled out of Jensen as Jensen released Richard's cock. Jared stayed put, letting himself soak up the heat from Richard's sphincter, refusing to let his dick slip out.

“And here I was just gonna get you a leather jacket,” Richard mumbled after a few minutes, after catching his breath. Jared had a sudden vision of fucking Richard while Richard wore a leather jacket in Jared's size. Jared felt his dick twitch and swell slightly to that thought. Richard flinched from how sensitive he still was before saying, “I hope your not expecting another round.” Jared just ground his hips against Richard's, causing the shorter man to whimper.

Misha decided that the idea was too good to waste and dived right in; Misha placed Richard's dick inside his mouth and suckled it, causing Richard to do a mix between a moan and a whimper. Richard's passage tightened, making Jared's cock harden considerably.

“You did say anything for the night?” Jared reminded Richard, slowly rubbing the smaller man's stomach. Jared started to slowly move his hips slightly, his cock going in and out very little but enough for Richard to moan and move his hips into the motion.

“Mmmm-ah!” Gabriel mewled loudly, before replying. “I-I did.” Jared forced a hard thrust before stopping, letting Misha lube up Jensen's dick before sliding in and out slowly again. Jensen finished opening Misha up with his fingers before laying back and letting Misha climb on top of him. Jared turned Richard onto his side and lifting Richard's leg to his shoulder. Misha lowered himself onto Jensen's length, feeling the pleasurable burn as he sat completely down and giving himself a few moments to get accustomed to the size. Misha lifted himself up and let gravity take him down, the angle allowing Jensen's member to hit Misha's prostate head on. Jensen grabbed one of Richard's hands and put it on Misha's erection and guided Richard into helping to pleasure Misha.

Jared groaned and sped his hips up, managing to find Richard's prostate by Richard's sharp cry and pounding into that spot over and over. Richard grabbed Richard's prick and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Misha moved one of his hands over and placed it on top of Jensen and Richard's hands, taking control of the motion and going faster. Jared pulled Misha in for a kiss. Misha cam first this time, his ass spasming enough to push Jensen over the edge as well. Jared thrusted faster and harder into Richard as he felt himself coming closer, but holding off until Richard went first. Richard's orgasm hit him unexpectedly, his eyes almost rolling back into his head, with Jared cumming shortly afterwards.

Jared almost fell on top of Richard before he caught himself, moving around so he was laying next to Richard instead groaning quietly as Jared let his penis slip out of Richard. Richard rolled over and smiled tiredly up at Jared. Misha leaned up and let Jensen's own member slip out of his hole before falling onto the bed to catch his breath.

“I guess I should say happy birthday, huh?” Richard mumbled. Jared pulled Richard close and reached out for the other two to get closer as well, Jensen cuddling up close to Richard's back and throwing his arm over Richard, Misha spooning Jensen while throwing his arm over both Jensen and Richard. “I'm gonna be off work this week,” Richard mumbled sleepily, his sentence left off as his eyes closed and breath evened, letting the others know that he was asleep. Jared looked up into Jensen's and Misha's faces, all three wondering if maybe this was Richard's way of hinting at maybe extending the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You really read this whole fic? I'm sorry you had to go through that.


End file.
